seiyuufandomcom_ko-20200213-history
오노 료코
.png |직업 = 성우 |소속사 = 피아레스가베라 |출생년 = 1977 |출생월 = 6 |출생일 = 22 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 카나가와현 |출생지2 = |혈액형 = A |신장 = |체중 = |발사이즈 = |별명 = 나즈낭, 고교 M즈나, M즈나씨 |활동시작 = 2004년 |활동종료 = |장르 = |데뷔역 = 마을 여자 (동화총사) *애니메이션 |참여유닛 = |공식사이트 = |블로그 = http://blog.livedoor.jp/ceruleanblue622/ |트위터 = https://twitter.com/ono_ryoko |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = wikipedia:ja:小野涼子 |공식사이트/명의 = |블로그/명의 = |트위터/명의 = |공식팬사이트/명의 = |위키피디아/명의 = wikipedia:ja:五行なずな }} 인물소개 오노 료코(小野 涼子, 1977년 6월 22일 ~ )는 일본의 피아레스가베라에 소속되어 있는 성우이다. 성인용 작품에서는 고교 나즈나(五行 なずな)라는 명의로 출연한다. 특징 이력 *1977년 6월 22일에 요코하마에서 태어났다. 지금도 요코하마에 살고 있다. *성우가 되기 전엔, 6년간 큰 전기제품 메이커의 인사과 OL을 하고 있었다. *데뷔 당시 레귤러 출연작 <블랙 잭>에서는, 당시 같은 사무소의 선배이자 공동 출연자였던 오오츠카 아키오의 옆에 앉아서 철저하게 지도받으며 본방 중에서조차 "틀렸어!"라며 혼나는 경우가 잦았다고 한다. 하지만 '그 덕에 지금의 자신이 있다'면서 상당히 감사하고 있다고 한다. *2010년 3월 31일을 기해 6년 동안 소속되어 있던 마우스 프로덕션을 나와 프리랜서가 된 뒤, 2011년 11월부터 피아레스가베라 소속이 되었다. 인물 *취미는 음악 전반, 특기는 꽃꽂이(고류송등회). 친교관계 *사쿠라이 하루미나 요시다 마유미, <사사라, 마량의 학생회 회장 라디오 For ToHeart2>에서 같이 퍼스널리티를 맡았던 코구레 에마와 상당히 친하다. 에로게 활동 명의 *'고교 나즈나' (五行 なずな) *키타미 릿카 (北見 六花) *와카바 츠바키 (若葉 椿) 성우활동 (성인용 작품) 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. 성인용 미소녀 게임 ;2005년 *ToHeart2 Xrated (쿠스가와 사사라) *Twin Way ~지금을 꼭 껴안아~ (아오이 쿠미) *노출의 여신님 노출의 여신님과 하렘편 (이시다 미즈키) *봉사 메이드 아내 ~음란 젊은 아내 조교~ (나카시마 카즈미) *봉사 폭유의 웨이트리스 ~음란한 서비스~ (타카미 리나) *사랑의 힘 (모치즈키 에미코) *섹스 & 프렌드 ~소꿉친구의 달콤한 냄새~ (에비나 미츠루) *쿠사리 (오리하나 아케노) ;2006년 *그 꽃잎에 입맞춤을 (키타지마 카에데) *물결의 사이사이 외전 ~유미코상의 신혼일기~ (시노하라 유미코) *새댁×의모(오쿠사마×오쿠사마) ~신부는 여고생~ 제1권 (오노다 히토미}} *새댁×의모(오쿠사마×오쿠사마) ~신부는 여고생~ 제2권 (오노다 히토미}} *새댁×의모(오쿠사마×오쿠사마) ~신부는 여고생~ 제3권 (오노다 히토미}} *여고생 쾌락 특급 ~치한 중독자~ (三宅裕実) *치한 귀족 (사쿠라자와 마리코) *폭유 간호사 (히다카 시즈에) *폭유 찻집 (고토 시즈쿠) *화귀장 (스즈네) ;2007년 *그 꽃잎에 입맞춤을 나의 왕자님 (키타지마 카에데) *내일의 너와 만나기 위해 (유우기리 루리코) *론도 리플렛 (니나 에드워드) *모녀네부리 ~권하는 유부녀・안기고 싶은 모녀~ (텐도 미사토) *임신시키는 최면 프린세스 (릿테) *카타하네 (에바, 베루) *화창한 가을 아래 ~붉게 물든 상점가~ (카네다 아유) ;2008년 *ToHeart2 AnotherDays (쿠스가와 사사라) *Volume7 (키노 쿄우카) *가루눈 펄펄 ~유즈하라 마을 컬링부~ (호시노 나나) *그 꽃잎에 입맞춤을 당신과 연인연결 (키타지마 카에데) *그 꽃잎에 입맞춤을 사랑스러움의 포토 그래프 (키타지마 카에데) *내일의 나나미와 만나기 위해 (유우기리 루리코) *몽견백서 (카미시로 히지리) *몽견백서 ~Second Dream~ (카미시로 히지리) *매지컬라이드 (카나데・라즈호토) *수평선까지 몇 마일? -Deep Blue Sky & Pure White Wings- (츠야자키 코카게) *요스가노소라 (미기와 카즈하) *우리들에게 날개는 없다 ~Prelude~ (타마이즈미 히요코) *진・연희†무쌍 ~소녀요란☆삼국지 연의~ (악진) *춘색앵뢰 (쿠로이 미사) *체이스트☆체이스 (모로오토 노노코) *프린세스 러버! (타케조노 에리카) ;2009년 *Princess Party~프린세스 파티~ (이츠쿠시마 에리) *Stellar☆Theater (히메노미야 카구야) *Signal Heart (고토쿠지 아키라) *귀를 기울이면 (키쿠치 나나미) *사신의 키스는 이별의 맛 (아마미야 시즈쿠) *새하얀 색 심포니 -Love is pure white- (세나 아이리) *시로쿠마 벨스터즈♪ (야에하라 사츠키) *우리들에게 날개는 없다 (타마이즈미 히요코) *진설 엽기의 우리 제2장 (키타자와 마키코) *천신란만 -LUCKY or UNLUCKY!?- (야마부키 와타루) *하루카나소라 (미기와 카즈하) *해피토라 -Happy Transportation- (리미아 드 보우프슈타인) *히다마리 바스켓 (나카가미 하루히) ;2010년 *Angel Ring ~엔젤 링~ (스오 미츠루) *Orange Memories (하치토리 히노토) *Riddle Garden (코렛트) *Tiny Dungeon ~BLACK and WHITE~ (벨 세인) *Tiny Dungeon ~BLESS of DRAGON~ (벨 세인) *노블☆웍스 (츠키야마 세나) *룬 로드 (지젤 올린피아다) *벚꽃전국 ~노부나가쨩의 사랑과 야망!?~ (오다 노부나가쨩) *세계정복그녀 (하나노미아 아코) *슈가코트 프릭스 (마키나) *앗치무이테 코이 (오리바 아카) *양풍의 멜트 -Where wishes are drawn to each other- (에노모토 요시카) *연신-러브카미- (토요쿠사 이나리) *우리들에게 날개는 없다 AfterStory (타마이즈미 히요코) *에어리 페어리～Easter of Sant'Ariccia～(코렛트 마레) *진・연희†무쌍 ~맹장전~ (악진) *천신란만 Happy Go Lucky! (야마부키 와타루) *첫사랑 새크러먼트 (나구모 미사키) *키사라기 GOLD★STAR (토도 케이코) *전여신 VERITA (모나르가) *시랑색 하늘모양 (나카니시 아이코) ;2011년 *카미카제☆익스플로러 (오키하라 코토하) *한여름 밤의 눈 이야기 －MIDSUMMER SNOW NIGHT－ (하루노 카에데) *휘광익전기 은의 각의 코로나 (뮤리얼) *연애 0 킬로미터 (키노모토 미사키) *맑은 때때로 여우비 (린) *SuGirly Wish (츠키가세 안나) *Lunaris Filia -키스와 계약과 심홍의 눈동자- (실비아 루나 인피니터스) *술래잡기! 팬디스크 (사이온지 오토메) *러브 2Qaud (에르마리트 드 브랑슈폴) *Tiny Dungeon ～BIRTH for YOURS～ (벨=세인) *Hyper→Highspeed→Genius (슌즈 우타코) *무풍의 멜트 -Where leads to feeling destination- (에노모토 요시카) *Stellar☆Theater encore (히메노미야 카구야) *Worlds and World's end (야자마 후미카) *바니타스의 양 (테레제 콘라트) *신채집 알케미 마이스터 (멜로디아나) *술래잡기 (사이온지 오토메) *공주님 한정! ~Princess Limited~ (쟌 잉그웨이) *World Wide Love！～세게정복 그녀 팬디스크～ (히메노미야 아코) *봄 계절 한정 포코 아 포코 (유우키 나츠미) *전격 스트라이커 (카자미 린) *사랑색 하늘모양 (나카니시 아이코) ;2012년 *학☆왕 -THE ROYAL SEVEN STARS- (마유즈미 히나유) *Tiny Dungeon ~BRAVE or SLAVE~ (벨 세인) *학☆왕 It’s Heartful Days!! (마유즈미 히나유) *진지하게 날 사랑해줘! S (임충) *네브＊플러스 (타마이즈미 히요코) *이 넓은 하늘에 날개를 펄쳐 (모치즈키 아마네) *영웅＊전희 (야마토 타케루) *영웅＊전희 (라스푸친) *Friends (스즈야 미오) *축복의 총소리는, 벚꽃색의 바람과 함께 (오오토리 마리아) *달에 달라붙은 소녀의 작법 (유르슐 플르르 쟌멜) *오타마 ~오타쿠 동료는 조그마한 마니아~ (텐진 아메리) *굳이 무시하는 너와의 미래 ~Relay broadcast~ (미사키 소우카) 성인용 애니메이션 성우활동 (전연령 작품) TV 애니메이션 ;2004년 *블랙 잭 (와토 치요코) ;2005년 *IGPX -Immortal Grand Prix- (에이미 스테이플턴) *두 사람은 프리큐어 Max Heart (나가이 사오리) *트리니티 블러드 (제시카 랑) ;2006년 *ZEGAPAIN -제가페인- (이리에) *노다메 칸타빌레 (마마극중극 '프리고로타'에 나오는 우주선의 보이스) *디지몬 세이버즈 (나나미) *두 사람은 프리큐어 Splash Star (이토 히토미) *블랙잭 21 (와토 치요코) *위치블레이드 (아오이) *오란고교 호스트부 (카즈마 레이코, 키미와다 호노카, 메이드A7) ;2007년 *노다메 칸타빌레 (스즈키 카오루, 이즈미) *도쿄 마인학원 검풍첩 (오리베 히나노) *미나미가 (아츠코) *드래고너츠 -더 레조넌스- (하바라기·이츠키, 오토히메) *신곡주계 폴리포니카 (도리스라에) ;2008년 *미나미가 오카와리 (아츠코) ;2009년 *FAIRY TAIL (미라젠, 럴러바이, 안젤리카) *미나미가 어서 와 (아츠코) *푸른 꽃 (카와사키 선배) *흑신 (시즈카) ;2010년 *성흔의 퀘이서 (모에노) *슈팅 바쿠간 배틀 브롤러즈 뉴 베스트로이어 (라즈리온, 교수) *오오카미씨와 7명의 동료들 (링고의 엄마) *요스가노소라 (미기와 카즈하) *진・연희†무쌍 ~소녀대란~ (악진) *하・늘・의・소・리 (이리아 아르카디아) ;2011년 *우리들에게 날개는 없다 (타마이즈미 히요코) *명탐정 코난 (키타가와 미키) *새하얀 색 심포니 -The color of lovers- (세나 아이리) ;2012년 *스마일 프리큐어! (사사키 선생님 ) OVA ;2007년 *ToHeart2 OVA (쿠스가와 사사라) ;2008년 *ToHeart2 Another Days (쿠스가와 사사라) *요츠노하 (사토 유키에) ;2009년 *ToHeart Another Days PLUS (쿠스가와 사사라) *미나미가 베츠바라 (아츠코) ;2010년 *아키소라 ~꿈 속에서~ 상권 (스미야 카나) *아키소라 ~꿈 속에서~ 하권 (스미야 카나) ;2012년 *ToHeart2 던전 트래블러즈 (쿠스가와 사사라) 극장판 애니메이션 ;2005년 *블랙 잭 두 사람의 검은 의사 (와토) 게임 ;2006년 *화귀장 (스즈네) ;2007년 *윌 오 위스프 (글로리아) ;2008년 *Daylight -아침에 빛의 관을- (옛날 이야기) *환상게임 주작이문 (히무로 미사키) 미소녀 게임 ;2009년 *Wizardry 감금된 영혼의 미궁 (오르트린데) *ToHeart2 PORTABLE (쿠스가와 사사라) ;2010년 *WHITE ALBUM (나나세 아키라) *천신란만 Happy Go Lucky! (야마부키 와타루) *프린세스 러버 ~Eternal Love For My Lady~ (타케조노 에리카) ;2011년 *ToHeart2 던젼 트래블러즈 (쿠스가와 사사라) *새하얀 색 심포니 *mutsu-no-hana (세나 아이리) *ToHeart2 DX PLUS (쿠스가와 사사라) *양풍의 멜트 -days in the sanctuary- (에노모토 요시카) ;2012년 *전국 벚꽃 Portable (오다 노부나가쨩) *양풍의 멜트 -days in the sanctuary- (에노모토 요시카) *시로쿠마 벨스타즈♪ 해피 홀리 데이즈 (야에하라 사츠키) 더빙 실사 CM 기타 배우활동 무대극 디스코그라피 싱글 앨범 드라마 CD (성인용 작품) 드라마 CD (전연령 작품) 테마송, 캐릭터송 등 주석 같이 보기 ;소속사 *피아레스가베라 외부 문서 *오노 료코 블로그 'COLOR' *오노 료코 트위터 (@ono_ryoko)